Tales Told In Song
by pleasebiteme
Summary: A series of songfics; different POVS, different genres, mostly fluff. May change title. Rated T just in case.
1. Seventeen Forever

**Well, this is just gonna be a series of songfics. I have so many ideas for them, so it would be a drag to make them each a separate story...  
**

**Anyways,**

**I feel like this song was made for Twilight. Seriously. It's perfect, so I couldn't help myself.**

**"Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station.**

**Edward makes the decision of changing Bella while she sleeps; (I mean, he had to have known he would have to before Bella did. The boy just wanted to try ;)**

I think of all the reasons that Bella and I shouldn't be together. Human, vampire; fragile, destructive; lion, lamb; beautiful girl, sickening monster….

_You are young but so am I__  
This is wrong, but who am I to judge?  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

As she stirs in her sleep, I decide that this doesn't matter. I need her, and I am much too selfish to give her up. I will find a way to make it work. I don't care what Alice saw. I would never bring her over to a life of darkness. She deserves more. She is worth so much more than a soulless future. She will have light, she will go to heaven, and she will leave behind a legacy; A legacy of children who will share her wonderful traits and have children of their own, Bella always alive in them. We will make this work.

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

Tonight nothing matters. Tomorrow nothing will matter, and the next day. Eventually, she will start to panic, and I know that. But she won't have anything to worry about. I will take care of her forever. No matter how long that is…

_You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me_

Oh, what she does to me. The way she can always find her way out of any situation, the way she tolerates my being, how she thinks that I still have a soul. She can always see through my pretenses, makes me feel alive again. Her heartbeat is mine, and I can't let it die. But either way, I must, eventually.

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

She whispers my name in her sleep and my dead heart leaps. Full of so much love, kindness, acceptance… Bravery. I don't care what happens, I don't care if I do end up changing her into one of my own. I need her now.

_Will you remember me  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said?  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget_

I will never forgive myself for hurting her the way I did. Foolish monster. How could I have thought it was better for her, lied through my teeth? I wasn't even fooling myself, and yet, she believed me, and killed a part of herself by not letting go of me. Perhaps I could take her and keep her with me forever. It may be my only option. I can only say no so many times, and with beauty comes tenacity, at least in this case…

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

Selfish.

**Please review, and look out for more chapters on their way! (:**


	2. Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Something". That belongs to The Beatles.**

_Something in the way she moves,_

_Attracts me like no other lover._

_Something in the way she woos me._

It's dangerous, I know. My very existence is unbearably poisonous, mostly to hers. I run through it all in my head, my thought processes blocked by the image of her nearly vampiric skin, the confusion in her eyes.

I can't keep from wondering why I would ever make my decision so quickly, not waiting until I find myself standing at her door. Alice's visions overlapped my thoughts and now I can't seem to get them out of my head, her expression a dagger in and of itself.

The concept I can't seem to grasp, though, is why she will feel the way I see, and I know, that she will. Had my previous words meant nothing to her? Perhaps she thought so little of me, and God knows I would never think to blame her for it, that she knew I would have it in me to be the fraud that she will soon be able to see.

_I don't wanna leave her now,_

_You know I believe in Hell._

I know I have no other choice. I walk up the steps to her door, and ring the doorbell. She appears before me, and for a second I'm nearly torn between completing my life-altering task and carrying on as it's been for what seems like forever, and scooping her up into my arms greedily.

The second option is not a possible one.

_Something in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover._

_Something in her style that shows me._

Her hopeful, yet shy, grin killed me. How am I supposed to do this with a distraction such as that? Maybe I could call myself a weak lost cause and smile back, option two still up for grabs.

_I don't wanna leave her now._

_You know I believe in Hell._

I keep my poker face as I ask her to take a walk with me, hers a hesitant and obliging one.

I wonder silently to myself whether or not she actually believes that I love her as much as I do, as I always will.

_You're asking me will my love grow?_

_I don't know, I don't know._

We stand in a peninsula of trees, the clearing right ahead. I won't take her far. When I deliver my news, adding all the lies I can get through my teeth, I notice she stands there frozen, absorbing what I'd just said. She believes me. I can't stand this.

_You stick around now it may show,_

_I don't know, I don't know._

I will myself to leave before my pain makes a dramatic exit through me. It's already there, but I muffle it to create the illusion of a clean break.

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her._

I can't bring myself to believe that any concept of my love for her was broken. I know this is exactly my goal. It's killing me.

_Something in the things she shows me._

I don't allow myself to think of what I'll be depriving of myself. I concentrate on what my absence will take away from her life: danger. At least all that I bring to it.

_I don't wanna leave her now,_

_You know I believe in Hell._

My departure was fastest than I'd ever run. If I moved at a slow pace, I might turn around. That can't happen. I know I have to rip my heart out in order to preserve hers.

I can still see her face in my mind, believing, pained. Showing me everything I didn't want to see.

This must be Hell, if there ever was one.

**I thought it was kind of ironic, considering Edward doesn't believe in the afterlife**

**& how Hell is a recurring subject in the books.**

**So, please review. :D**


	3. I Can't Stay Away

**"I Can't Stay Away" belongs to The Veronicas. **

Summary: Before Bella gets the chance to develop an addiction to danger, Edward loses his self-control and returns to Forks.

EPOV:

I was going insane. I was past trying to control my need for her. I was growing much too weak. I longed to be with her, touch her smooth skin, inhale her intoxicating scent. My will power turned to dust when I let myself envision her perfection, her beautiful blush.

I had enough sense, from what had just crumbled helplessly, to call Alice and let her know I was returning. I dialed her number and quickly explained that I needed to go back to Forks. I was willing to grovel at her feet, for surely she would never forgive me for lying, for leaving, for hurting her so.

I got in my car and raced off at top speed. I needed to get there as quickly as possible. Now that the seed was planted, I couldn't control my longing.

After a bit of driving, I parked a few houses away, in case Charlie were to wake up. I walked painfully slowly to the house, in case a neighbor happened to see me. Not that I was sure who would be up at this hour…

I climbed up to her room to find that her window was open. I climbed in silently and gazed upon my Bella. If I could cry, surely, I would be.

Not wanting to wake her, I crawled in bed with her, carefully as possible. I longed to stroke her cheek, nuzzle my face in her hair, but that was out of the question. She would surely stir.

_This is wrong  
I should be gone  
Yet here we lay  
'Cause I can't stay away_

Something about her face was off. Rather than the lively blush I was so used to, loved so much, was a blandness that scared me more than the prospect of being without her. Her expression was distant, as if all of her emotions had been melted away. Perhaps I was just blind to them. Maybe all the love she held for me prior to my colossal mistake was gone, taking the color I always saw with it. Did I really only see in her what I thought was love for me? I truly am a selfish creature, and this was just example A.

I looked around her bedroom. Her things were scattered about carelessly, opposite to the tidiness it used to hold. This was odd. My Bella was not a slob. On the other hand, she wasn't my Bella any longer…

_Roses bloom  
In your dirty room  
I come to play  
'Cause I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away_

I wondered what I would do when she awoke. I assumed I wasn't on her good side. Maybe she would be so angry with me she'd kick me out. That would certainly help. Now that I was here, I would never be able to leave on my own will.

I gave myself the opportunity to leave now. If I could just leave her alone now, I might save her another heartache, another mistake.

_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

I threw the thought away faster than I could complete it. There was no way I would be able to rip myself away now. I had made the decision, and now I would follow through. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be without her.

_I was numb  
For you I come  
Night and day  
And I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away_

My life without her was nearly laughable, except for the fact that I haven't laughed a single time since I left. I was robotic, unfeeling apart from the excruciating pain of missing her.

I needed to feel alive again, for her to be mine, to accept me back. My life was useless without her.

_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

I studied her features, taking her in greedily. It had been so long since I'd seen her; much too long. I was a fool to leave in the first place. The thought of existing without her was a stupid one, a revolting one. My life before her was obligation. After her sweet arrival, I had a purpose. I wanted to be alive, felt nearly human again.

_I wish I could  
Leave and never return  
Baby, I know I should  
But for you I'd burn_

Still, I knew that my return would be as toxic to her as was my appearance in her life in the first place. I had put myself in a rut, put her in a terrible position.

_Stay away  
'Cause I can't stay away-ay_

Despite my selfish nature, I truly wished that she would not accept me back. It would make it easier to know that I had succeeded at one thing: taking myself out of the picture. Perhaps she had a normal life ahead of her. It would be picturesque for her to reject me, and yet I couldn't bear the thought.

_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

I breathed in her delicious sent and embraced her hungrily. I no longer cared if I woke her. I needed this. I had deprived myself for so long.

_I can't stay away  
I can't stay away  
I can't stay away  
I can't stay away_

My sweet Bella…

**So, what'd you think?**

**Review, please. (:**


	4. Secret

**Yes, it's another song by The Veronicas. "Secret". AND, believe it or not, they have _another_ that's perfect for Twilight. Insanity. I didn't even expect to like them. But I do. So there. (:**

"Hey, Bella!" Mike said jubilantly as he made his way through the hallway towards me. I wished Edward hadn't gone hunting. Leaving me alone in that school was like sticking me on a field and having me shout, "I'm open, I'm open!" Or at least when Mike Newton was concerned. That fool.

He proceeded my way, ready to strike up yet another witty conversation, I was sure. I was this close to turning the other way and running. I wondered idly if that would finally be large enough of a clue.

_You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know_

I heaved a sigh. "Hi, Mike."

"So, where's Edward today?" with a bit more hope than necessary.

Feeling spunky and sarcastic, I replied with, "Oh, we broke up and he fled to Antarctica."

He frowned, obviously upset that it couldn't be true, and then rolled his eyes playfully. "Camping again?"

Yes, exactly. They sit around a campfire and tell ghost stories over s'mores and hot chocolate. "Yep."

"So, are you doing anything tonight? I've got nothing to do, and Ben and Angela are going to see a movie." Ben and Angela, Mike? Really? That's like saying 'I know you have a boyfriend, but I just sort of figured you'd come on a double date with me."

"Mike. Are you serious?" I asked with a bit of edge to my tone.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Bella," he replied sourly. "Just to see a movie. As friends…" His voice trailed off towards the end. This kid, I swear…

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay_

"Sorry, Mike," I answered him, sympathy finding its way to my voice. I did feel bad, of course… I just stopped caring after the eightieth time I told him that it wasn't going to happen.

_E__very time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand_

Poor kid. Of course he wasn't aware, but he was, in fact, rejected for a vampire. If vampires weren't glorious, perfect creatures, I might have actually felt bad for him. But, of course, they are perfect. In every way.

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay._

**Damn human. -rolls eyes-**

**I got rid of a chorus at the end and a verse that didn't quite fit. (:**

**To tell you the truth, I mostly chose the song because they say "I never looked at you that way 'cause I always thought you were gay"...**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Just for fun. Reviews?**

**One last thing: Are songfics _really _banned? Cuz if so, I might end up making a new account for this story. XD I wouldn't want this one to get suspended or anything...**


	5. I'm Asking Her To Stay

**I own nada. "I'm Asking Her To Stay" belongs to Sherwood. **

**Summary: A take on Charlie's view on Edward's return. He didn't know the truth, so what did he think was going on?**

CHARLIEPOV:

I couldn't believe it. He was back; the boy that stole the color from her cheeks, took the life right out of her eyes.

He had put her through so much. He'd stolen her heart right from the start, only to shatter it and step all over it before her very eyes. He broke her, and nothing could ever justify his actions. Hurting a girl as wonderful as my Bella was absolutely inexcusable.

I could only imagine what he'd said to make her take him back…

_"And I've been spending too much time in California  
Where your feelings change but seasons never do  
And in my dream last night I felt a storm was coming  
But awoke to sunny skies of baby blue"_

Of course, it was inevitable that he would see what he gave up; that he would begin to miss her, want her back. It was hard to believe that she could ever be rejected like that. That boy was foolish beyond belief.

_"And I call her up to let her go today  
For a moment thought it easier than being away  
But through the tangled thread the needle finds a way  
And I'm asking you to stay"_

He thought he could just come back and go back to normal, as if he didn't just shatter my only daughter? The urge to catch him with drugs, alcohol, anything, was overwhelming, just so I could stick his sorry ass in jail.

No one blamed him for wanting her back, though. I could only imagine his thoughts just before he came back to mangle her heart some more:

_"And I've been spending all my time composing letters  
To a girl who lives a thousand miles away  
But writing never takes the place of living  
And I need her arms, I need her smile again"_

Of course he did! Any idiot stupid enough to leave her hanging like that should suffer the pain of losing her. But, no. She took him back with open arms, forgiving all of his idiocy, as if nothing had happened. I would have thought Renee had raised her to stand her guard with boys; that was one subject she was most passionate about…

I thought she should have made him fight for her. Made him wish he had treated her with the love and respect she deserved. She should have…

_"And she called me up to let me go today  
For a moment thought it easier than being away  
But through the tangled thread the needle finds a way  
And I'm asking her to stay"_

...made him grovel at her feet, made him pay for his mistake.

_"Won't you stay?  
Won't you stay?"_

**So, what'd you think?**

**I just sort of liked how he had nearly the same opinion on it as Edward. Oh, the irony.**

**Review, please! (:**


End file.
